Friday the 13th vs Five Nights at Freddy's
by laze jovanov
Summary: Jason Voorhees the slasher we all know and love is about to go up against the killer animatronics we all know and love as well. How will it turn out ?
1. Chapter 1

**Jason vs Five Nights at Freddy's**

Jason was teleported inside the resturant as he began to move. Jason passes the show stage where Freddy,Bonnie (who turns his head looking Jason) and Chica are, as well as pirate cove where Foxy resides.

"Man this is just getting creepier" Mike said as he heard footsteps coming from his left side becoming louder. He pushes the button to see a 7 ft tall man,with a hockey mask and a machete which prepares to attack. Immediatly Mike hits the button closing the door before Jason could attack. "W-What was that !? Who was that ?!" Jason's left hand suddenly bursts through the door and grabs Mike by the throat who begins to struggle. Jason the pulls Mike through the hole...but the hole was to small for Mike to fit causing a very bloody mess.

After finishing him off,Jason looked and saw Bonni standing. Jason and Bonnie were locked in a staring contest...then...Bonnie suddenly began walking towards Jason as did Jason. Bonnie attempts to grab Jason but the undead killer punches Bonnia in the stomach causing his fist to burst out of Bonnie's mechanical back. Jason then cuts Bonnie's head off and kicks the mechanical body away.

Foxy then came running from pirate cove and charged at Jason. Foxy attempts to slash him with his hooked hand...but Jason grabs his hook and slices it off with his machete. Jason then grabs Foxy by the head a smashes him against a wall destroying Foxy's head then does it again just to make sure.

Jason passes the show stage where Chica and Freddy are missing however Jason was not concerned as he didn't even turn to see. He then came to the other side and saw Chica staring at him. Jason began walking towards her and when he came close to Chica...she attacked and tackled Jason down. Jason headbutts Chica causing her to release him and breaking her forehead. Jason gets up then impales her with his machete and lifts her up in the air while still impaling her...he then throws her through the window breaking it. Jason grabs Chica by the leg and smashes her on the ground causing her body to break and fall apart.

As Jason walks out Freddy Fazbear ambushes him from behind and grabs him. Freddy tries to take Jason somewhere where he can stuff him in a suit. But...Jason was too strong and breaks free from Freddy's grip. Jason turns around and slashes Freddy across the chest but the animatronic was not phased by this and continues to attack him. Jason grabs Freddy by the robotic throat and throws the animatronic across the room. As Freddy tries to get up...Jason put his left foot on the animatronic's back to preventet from escaping or getting up and uses his right foot to stomp on Freddy's head shattering it into many pieces.

Jason then breaks the window and leaves the resturant.

* * *

 **Well I hoped you guys liked it and if you do please review...and don't worry I didn't forget about Golden Freddy but c'mon what can he honestly do against Jason Voorhees ? Anyways this is not over cause next time Jason is going to go up against the new animatronics as well as the old ones in Five Night at Freddy's 2 !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jason vs Five Nights at Freddy's 2**

Jason Voorhees was teleported inside the new resturant and he began to move. He eventually reached the main hall,the then turns around and sees Jeremy sitting on the chair looking at the screens.

Slowly Jason began walking towards him as he redied his machete,Jeremy hears footprints getting louder and closer the puts the screen aside only to be met face to face with Jason Voorehees. Wasting no time he puts the Freddy mask on in hopes of deceving him,however this does not do anything, as Jason suddenly throws his machete and impales Jeremy's head, killing him. Jason then came and pulled his machete,he was about to leave until something caught his attention he looked down the right vent to see Toy Bonnie suddenly coming out.

Toy Bonnie scanned Jason before suddenly jumping at him to attack him,but Jason retaliated by quickly smashing the toy animtrocinc against a wall,Jason grabs both of Toy Bonnie's arms and rippes them off causing Toy Bonnie to fall on the floor. Jason then lifts his foot and stomps on Toy Bonnie's head shattering it into many pieces.

As Jason was about to turn around Toy Chica attacks him from behind and attempts to overpower him,however this proved to be a big mistake as Jason grabs her and lifts her in the air with both arms before breaking her in half with his knee. He turns around to see Toy Freddy suddenly charging at him,but as he came close enough Toy Freddy's entire head was shattered to pieces with a single punch from Jason.

"Hello."

Jason turns around and spots BB as the humanoid animatronic began laughing at him. This however did not last very long as Jason brutally kicks BB and shatters his entire body to pieces with a single kick.

Jason turns around and began walking back to the Main Hall only to be greeted with Withered Foxy who charges and leaps at the Foxy manages to slash Jason in the chase with his hook but this does very little to Jason as he grabs Withered Foxy by the snout and decapitates the animatronic with his machete.

Jason the hears a loud radio-interferance,he turns back around and spots Mangle up at the ceiling. The damaged animatronic fox wastes no time in attacking Jason as she lunges in an attempt to bite him but Jason gabs her by the lower jaw and rips it off. Jason then grabs Mangle by the head a throws her at the end of the hall casuing her to crash in a wall. Mangle attempts to get up but as she does Jason came and grabbed her,he then mercilassely smashes the Mangle on the ground shattering her into even more pieces.

After finishing her off, Jason turns to his right and sees Withered Chica standing there. Jason turns around to face her before walking towards her slowly. As he came close she suddenly lunges herself at him and attempts to bit him with her beak. However Jason retaliates by punching a hole through her mechanical body,but before he could do anything else Withere Bonnie suddenly attacks Jason from behind by grabbing him around the neck with his remind arm. suddenly Withered Freddy also joined the attack and he along with Withered Bonnie and Withered Chica all attempt to overpower him. But this back fires when Jason suddenly bursts out and sends all three animatronics flying across the hall.

Jason grabs Withered Bonnie by the leg and smashes Withered Chica with Withered Bonnie and effectivly destroys both animatronics. He then grabs Withered Freddy and puts him in an arm-lock before using his strength to crush Withered Freddy's head.

He then hears a strange music song.

He tracks down the source of the song which was in the Prize Corner and found out that it was a large music box. Suddenly the music box ceases it's song and slowly the the Puppet emerges. The Puppet turns to look at the killer with a hockey mask,this stare off does not last for too long as the Puppet suddenly lunges at Jason.

...

In the resturant the man who murdered the children also known as the Purple Man,has finished with his job.

"Huh...finally done,these robots and their disgusting stench. It's not like anyone cares about this place anymore. But still it's good to cover my tracks"He laughed"I can't believe I actually did it,I got away with the murder,five whole times" He chuckled "Now to-"

 _"We remember"_

 _"We don't forget"_

"W-What ?!" He looked in shock then came to a horrifying sight,it was the spirits of the children he murdered

 _"We know what you did"_

"No !" He yelled "Not you,stay ! Stay back !"

With great fear he ran somewhere in the basement and there he bumped into Jason Voorhees

"Oh thank God ! You have to help me ! There are these ghosts,that are after me !" He begged him

However Jason's only response is suddenly impaling the Purple Man through the stomach with his machete. The Purple killer coffed up blood as he looked up at Jason who grabs him by the throat and began dragging him with him.

Jason then grabbed the Spring-Bonnie suit

"Wait ! What are you-" The Purple Guy couldn't finish as Jason suddenly began stuffing him inside the suit. As they Purple Guy struggled the spring locks began to shake and become unstable. Soon the spring-locks could no longer stand and quickly snapped shut,crushing the Purple Man inside the suit.

The spirits watched with delight as Jason finishes his job.

Jason then proceeds to leave the resturant by bursting through the window.

* * *

 **Well I hope you all enjoy,sorry it took so long. Also there will be a Jason vs Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location. Also please review my chapter**


End file.
